Un extraño Yukai
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Hola! ...aunque este capi. lo tengo escrito desde hace un buen, siento haber puesto youkai...pero ustedes me entienden... por supuesto KH YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

UN EXTRAÑO YOUKAI

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Kurama observaba por la ventana de su habitación las copas de los árboles que resaltaban a la vista esperando algo...o mejor dicho a alguien...

Él deseaba que en esos momentos su hermoso youkai apareciera...desde el primer  momento pensó que era algo raro...su mirada de hielo y  desprecio...solo eran una defensa para la soledad y la traición, quería decirle que él no lo dejaría, que el nunca lo traicionaría!! Pero..¿le creería?

No...claro que no...¿cuántas personas le habrían dicho eso?...de seguro muchas...todos ellos eran unos tontos estúpidos...despreciar algo tan puro y hermoso como su demonio de fuego...

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ese ser con el que tanta veces había soñado tener entre sus brazos, besarlo y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y solo se conformaba con su presencia a un metro se encontrara bien y la esperanza que esa noche vendría a verle.

En otra parte de la ciudad una sombra se movía cautelosa y sigilosamente, no porque estuviera siendo perseguida o algo, si no que era costumbre siempre estar alerta, esa era la primera regla para sobrevivir, aunque en este mundo dudaba que lo atacaran, decidió entonces descansar en unos de los árboles que más follaje había en esa zona.

No entendía el porque no regresaba al Makai...no, en eso estaba equivocado porque lo sabía muy bien...una melena roja....joyas color esmeralda mirándolo con cariño y afecto...diciéndole que siempre lo amaría...y detrás de ese hermoso cuerpo se encontraba su verdadero ser igual de hermoso que el otro... un zorro con hermoso pelo plateado y orejas vulpinas saliendo de entre su cabellos...-Hiei se sobresalto ¿desde cuando pensaba de esa forma en Kurama?

No lo sabía con certeza pero ¿qué importaba? Kurama jamás lo querría ¿por qué el ser más hermoso del universo se interesaría por un youkai que fue despreciado por su propio pueblo?

Hiei aunque sabía esto no podía parar de pensar en Kurama, ya noches anteriores había ido al cuarto de Kurama para ver la respiración acompasada y calmada que tenia cuando dormía, y esta noche no iba a ser la acepción

Iba dando un salto de muro en muro bajando la guardia cuando recibió un cuchillo en un brazo, al voltear pudo apreciar a una youko de mirada fría y asesina, tenia un ropaje que usualmente las hembras usaban en el Makai, su pelo era totalmente negro confundiéndose con la noche, ojos entre violetas y grisáceos y (pudo notar Hiei) llevaba unas cuchillas entre sus dedos listas para ser lanzadas

-¿qué es lo que quieres youko?-pregunto molesto y fastidiado Hiei

-en realidad quiero a  Kurama Youko, pero mi amo dice que también tengo que destruir a los demonios que estén de su parte....y como habrás notado eso te incluye a ti...pequeño koorime...-la youko sonrió triunfante moviendo su sedosa cola dejando apreciar su estilizada figura de mujer a la luz de la luna

Hiei sintió furia al saber que querían lastimar a Kurama y sacando su Katana se dirigió veloz hacia la youko

Esta sonrió moviendo sus orejas puntiagudas para después hacer un movimiento con sus manos haciendo brotar de la tierra unas enredaderas (no tan fuertes como las de Kurama volvió a observar Hiei) atrapándolo en el suelo

-¿sabes?...por la fama que tienes esperaba más...de un mitad Koorime y poseedor del poder de controlar al dragón negro...-la chica tomo una de las cuchillas que tenia en la mano pasándola por sus labios

-mmm...Kurama aunque haya dejado de luchar desde hace mucho tiempo sigue teniendo muy buenos gustos...-la youko puso un dedo en medio de los ojos de Hiei para luego pasarlo por el contorno de su nariz

-quita tu dedo de mi cara sucia youko-murmuro enojado Hiei

-no deberías de hablarme en ese tono youkai...menos en la situación en la que te encuentras...

De repente y sin ningún aviso la youko tomando la misma cuchilla hizo un corte en el otro brazo de Hiei

Este gimió de dolor, había sido muy profundo y ahora comenzaba a sangrar

La youko sonrió por el gesto de dolor y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo clavo de nuevo la cuchilla pero ahora en una de las piernas de Hiei (ahora si estaba en un grave problema ¿cómo podía escapar si ya ni siquiera podía correr?) pero como si hubieran oído sus pensamientos se oyó una voz que hizo eco en esa zona de la ciudad poco habitada

-¿qué desea amo?-pregunto con voz ansiosa la youko a pocos centímetros de la pierna de Hiei

-necesito que regreses inmediatamente, no hay tiempo que perder-en la voz se dejaba oír un cierto timbre de orden

-solo espere un poco,  estoy a punto de matar al "amigo de kurama"-contesto la youko sonriendo de forma malévola a Hiei

-deja eso para después, necesito que regreses ahora mismo-ahora si sonaba como una orden

La Youko hizo una mueca de disgusto separándose de Hiei

-parece que por esta vez te salvaste, koorime-la youko agacho la cabeza dando un pequeño beso a la mejilla de Hiei para después irse rápidamente del lugar

Cuando Hiei sintió que las enredaderas lo habían dejado libre y limpiarse con asco la mejilla vio que su condición estaba muy mal...además de que se encontraba débil por el intenso dolor, normalmente iría con Yukina para que lo curase, solo que no podía sentir su presencia y ella le dijo que cambiaria de choza en esos días (así les llama a las casas) por lo que no le quedo otra opción que ir a casa de Kurama que se encontraba cerca de ahí

Al llegar abrió la ventana con dificultad despertando a un hace un minuto 

profundamente dormido Kurama....

CONTINUARA......

Hiei: personaje de la serie que fue abandonado por las sacerdotisas de hielo al ser hijo de un demonio de fuego

Kurama: demonio Youko que reencarna en esta era cambiando su forma de ser pero no sus poderes

Yukina: es la gemela perdida de Hiei "aunque ahora ya no es perdida =)"

Makai: mundo de los demonios

Youko: demonio de la mitología japonesa de forma humanoide, ya que posee orejas y cola

Yukai: demonios muy parecidos a los humanos

Dragón de fuego: ataque más poderoso de Hiei

Hola!! Este es el primer fanfic que hago de Yu Yu Hakusho por lo que soy principiante a lo que se trata de la serie Gomen!! Bueno...esta es la introducción de la historia, diría un resumen de lo que sigue pero bueno...que viva la improvisación!! 

La serie de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenece a su respectivos autores, esta historia esta hecha por una fan para otros fans (que ocurrencias ´¬¬), no se espera ganar ninguna ganancia con esta historia

Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o quieren pedir mi finc envíen un mail a: ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com

Saludos cordiales de Amazona Verde


	2. Un extraño yukai dos

UN EXTRAÑO YUKAI

1 CAPITULO

Kurama no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la persona que deseaba cerca con toda su alma se encontraba enfrente suyo, pero pudo notar que no por voluntad propia, estaba muy lastimado!! ¿quién se habría atrevido a dañar así a su demonio de fuego?

Después de reaccionar y ver la condición de Hiei se apresuro en ir hacia él 

-¿qué pasó Hiei? ¿quién te hizo esto?

-Hn, una youko controlador de plantas-respondió sin mucha importancia

-¿un controlador de plantas dices?- Kurama parecía preocupado, porque él igual que Hiei sabían que los youkos en el Makai eran muy raros y más los controladores de platas, no por nada Kurama era toda una leyenda

-si...era una hembra-Hiei miro a Kurama a los ojos, este entendió que quería decirle otras cosas

-¿qué pasa Hiei? ¿por qué te ataco?-Kurama lo sujeto por los hombros para que se sostuviera de algo

-ella quiere deshacerse de ti....y de los que están de tu lado...por eso me ataco...-momentos después Hiei se derrumbo en los brazos de Kurama

Este rápidamente lo puso en su cama para que descansara, debió de ser una youko demasiado fuerte para dejar a Hiei en ese estado pero....no había sentido la energía del dragón negro de Hiei, y el no se dejaría lastimar hasta ese estado sin utilizarlo...¿lo habrían tomado por sorpresa?...mejor en lugar de pensar en eso se dedicaría a cuidar a su Koorime...mañana le preguntaría lo que sucedió

Hiei despertó muy agotado, miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en el cuarto de Kurama ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?...

En un instante recordó todos los sucesos del día anterior...una youko estaba tras la mira de su kitsune...no lo iba a permitir...él era suyo y de nadie más..(conciencia y mente de Hiei:¿qué es tuyo?...si ni siquiera te quiere!! Es solo lastima lo que siente por ti!! Lastima de que hayas sido abandonado por tu pueblo!! Lastima de verte tan solo y sin compañeros...eso es todo!!)

-Ya basta!!-Hiei grito alarmado incorporándose en la cama y pudo notar que alguien apretaba su mano en su costado, mientras despertaba

-...mm? ah! Ya despertaste Hiei- Kurama hizo una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

Hiei tuvo que quitar rápidamente su mirada de ese rostro tan perfecto, eso ojos que lo miraban con tanta ternura....

-Hn, debo irme...-Hiei se levanto de la cama, pero en ese momento sintió una onda de dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo del otro lado de la cama

Kurama con sus ojos abiertos de preocupación de dirigió hacia él para ayudarlo, pero para su decepción fue rechazado

-suéltame Kitsune, no soy un inútil...(y no quiero sentir las sensaciones que me haces sentir cada ves que me tocas....)-Hiei con un gesto de dolor muy bien ocultado (claro que para kurama era fácil de notar) se apoyo en la pared dirigiéndose hacia la ventana siendo detenido por un brazo

-estas herido...esa youko podría buscarte de nuevo ¿cómo te defenderías?-Kurama lo veía seriamente mientras Hiei lo miraba sin expresión alguna aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo aceleradamente

-iré con Yukina...ella me ayudara...-Hiei aun estaba débil y no sentía a su hermana pero no quería estar mas tiempo al lado de ese kitsune....

-tu no sabes donde vive Yukina ahora...

-puedo guiarme por su presencia...-Hiei volvió su camino hacia la ventana

-tú y yo sabemos que no puedes sentirla por lo débil que estas...-Kurama no iba a permitir que se fuera tan fácilmente....y menos en el estado en que se encontraba

-hn, ¿por qué te importa? –Hiei no quería estar más tiempo cerca de Kurama así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue usar él arma que había usado con todos sin ninguna excepción...el desprecio y la negación....

-Hiei....no actúes así…sabes que me importas-Kurama sonrió de nuevo encantadoramente mientras jalaba de la ventana a un sorprendido Hiei y lo llevaba a la cama para que descansara un poco más

-Ahora descansa, llamare a Yukina para que ella venga aquí...eso será menos esfuerzo para ti...-Kurama acaricio la frente de su mitad koorime mientras veía como caía dormido por el esfuerzo que había hecho

DIN DON....DIN DON....DIN DON....(se supone que es el timbre)

Kurama baja a ver de quien se trata aunque siente una presencia muy familiar...

-¿qué le pasó a mi hermano? ¿se encuentra bien?-Yukina estaba muy asustada y angustiada por que a su gemelo le hubiera pasado algo

-en realidad no es nada grave...esta herido por un ataque de Youko....-

-¿ataque dices kitsune?-Hiei en un parpadeo se encontraba al lado de Kurama –exageras, solo fue uno que otro golpe-

Yukina respiro aliviada pero Kurama veía seriamente a Hiei, si él mismo no hubiera visto las heridas no creería que el que se encontraba frente a él siquiera tuviera un golpe...sabía actuar muy bien...¿cuántas veces lo habría hecho?.....

-bueno hermano...dime donde están las heridas más graves-Hiei se quita la capa y sube sus pantalones donde la noche anterior habían sido clavados unas filosas cuchillas

-ay! Hiei si esto es muy grave! Debiste haber venido conmigo enseguida ¿por que no lo hiciste?-Kurama iba a decir que estaba demasiado débil pero Hiei lo interrumpió 

-prefería dormir que ir a pedirte ayuda...de todas formas no era muy necesaria...

-mm...de todas forma te curare- Yukina comenzó su labor de sensei curandera

En ese momento se ve que cerca de ellos sale un humo grisáceo para después vislumbrar la imagen de Koenma

-¿Koenma?-Kurama estaba muy sorprendido por la súbita aparición del hijo del señor de las almas

-he venido para hablar con ustedes acerca de un problema que los incumbe... ya hable con el señor Yuusuke....debe de estar por llegar...por lo que he venido antes que él....

-¿qué cosa nos incumbe?-Kurama presto atención de nuevo a Hiei

-he averiguado que hay una Youko tras la pista de Youko Kurama, ella es una controlador de plantas igual que tú...aunque no tiene tanta experiencia..

-hn, de eso me di cuenta-murmuro Hiei por lo bajo pero suficiente para ser audible

-¿la conoces?.-pregunto sorprendido Koenma

-ayer lo ataco por sorpresa-respondió Kurama en lugar de Hiei

Koenma meditó un momento antes de seguir explicando -pero eso no es lo único...ella es solo una de los tantos que persiguen a Kurama...tal parece que son dirigidos por un Yukai muy poderoso llamado Ark Blade, ha reunido a un gran grupo de seguidores a cambio de una recompensa por los amigos de Youko Kurama y del propio Kurama

-hn, es todo?-pregunto Hiei sin ninguna emoción en su rostro

Kurama se entristeció un poco por eso, ¿acaso no le preocupaba a Hiei que lo estuvieran persiguiendo para asesinarlo? Además de que el nombre de Blade se le hacia muy conocido...

-creo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo Koenma mientras se metía a la boca su chupón-provocando una pequeña gota en Kurama y Yukina- con su permiso-al momento siguiente se vio de nuevo la misma nube de humo que cuando llegó

DIN DON....DIN DON….DIN DON…

Esta vez la que abrió la puerta fue Yukina encontrándose con un agotado Yuusuke

-¿qué tal Yukina? ¿esta Kurama en casa?

-si, esta con mi hermano...

-mucho mejor....tengo también que advertirle a él-Yuusuke entro a la casa seriamente

-.Koenma me hablo de algo muy serio....-Yuusuke observo sorprendido las heridas de Hiei pero no le dio mayor importancia- al pa....

-unos demonios nos persiguen por una recompensa, una Youko y un tal Ark Blade-resumió Hiei sarcásticamente

-exactamente...¿cómo lo supieron?

-acaba de venir a informarnos Koenma-dijo Yukina dulcemente  

-ah! Con que fue eso...el tipo es muy rápido, a mi solo me informo y vine enseguida para acá....

-creo que seguiré la pista de la Youko-Hiei puso su capa en su lugar para después observar su Katana y ajustarla al cinturón

-¡¡pero que dices!!-exclamo molesto Kurama-esa Youko acaba de dejarte así de débil ¿y tu piensas en ir a buscarla?-Kurama miro a Hiei con una mirada de (de aquí sales solo sobre mi cadáver)

-hn, me tomo por sorpresa...tu mismo lo dijiste-contesto sin mucha importancia Hiei mientras bajaba su pantalón hasta los tobillos

-estas herido-protesto en vano Kurama

-con Yukina es suficiente- volvió a responder Hiei mientras de un salto cruzaba las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Kurama para después salir por la ventana

-mi hermano es un terco....esas heridas pueden volver  abrirse

Kurama ignoro el comentario de la hermana de Hiei, por supuesto que sabia que las heridas de Hiei podían abrirse de nuevo, ¿pero que podía hacer para convencerlo?

A las afueras de la ciudad, en un edificio abandonado, se encuentran varios seres extraños, al parecer es como un tipo de reunión, la mayoría tenían caras deformes y extrañas, si una persona común los viera pensaría que son demonios, y no estaría tan equivocada.........

Los únicos seres que no se ven tan horribles son una mujer con cola y orejas de zorro excepcionalmente bella con un sujeto a su lado vestido de negro y con tanta o más hermosura que su compañera.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, tenían pelo negro y ojos grisáceos, solo que ella tenia definiciones finas mientras el de al lado un porte serio y masculino

-creo que has reunido un grupo eficiente hermanita- murmuro Blade a la Youko que se encontraba a su lado

-¿esperabas menos de mi?-dijo en el mismo tono la Youko volteando su rostro 

-mm.....tal vez....después de todo es contra Kurama y sus aliados con quien nos enfrentamos....hermana menor....jajaja

La Youko volteo su cara enfadada, le molestaba que su medio hermano la llamara así, su madre había sido una Youko y su padre un demonio, este también era padre de Blade....

-ha propósito-Blade se dirigió a su media hermana con un semblante serio- ¿qué averiguaste de Kurama? 

-no...no pude dar con él, solo pude encontrar a un pequeño mitad koorime, creo que es la próxima presa de Kurama...sabes a que me refiero...lo sorprendí con la guardia baja y casi termino con él si no fuera porque me pediste que viniera-termino la Youko moviendo su cola de un lado a otro

-mitad koorime? No me digas que el demonio que esta con Kurama es el que puede controlar al dragón negro

-el mismo hermano-

-eso hará las cosas más difíciles....ese Kurama esta con demonios demasiado fuertes....será mejor que primero exterminemos al Koorime.....

-creo que eso no es lo más conveniente-dijo la Youko en un tono misterioso y astuto

-¿entonces? Que crees que sea lo mejor-pregunto el demonio a su hermana un poco fastidiado

-¿por qué no mejor lo capturamos? y así hacer que Kurama se desespere.... recuerda que ahora Kurama se encuentra como reencarnación en el cuerpo de un humano....esos seres son muy sensibles y le afectara el secuestro de su Koorime....es mucho más divertido que sufran poco a poco....con tristeza y desesperación....

Blade se acerco más a su hermana pasando su brazo por los hombros de esta –no puedo dudar que seas mi hermana....pero si de hacer sufrir a Kurama se trata...lo haré yo mismo...ese koorime será mío...

Blade sonrió maliciosamente imaginando la cara de desprecio y odio que pondría su antiguo amante Kurama......

CONTINUARA...........

Hola!! Esta es la segunda parte de mi finc, Blade y su media hermana son de mi propiedad, si los quieren usar solo envíenme un mail 

Alguna duda, sugerencia o quieren pedir mi finc envíen un mail a: ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com


End file.
